User talk:Sasusakuchiha
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:SasuSaku hug and Sasuke blushing.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 16:00, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Reply: My Infobox Profile Picture Hi, Well, I am not sure who message me since there is no signature added there but I think it is you who send me the message because I saw you edited my talk page in the Wiki Activity. As for the picture in my infobox, it is still unknown whether the girl is Luna or Stella because it is mention before that Stella is being redesign so that girl could be Stella since that girl did resembles her. At the same time, it could also be Luna because there is a moon shape necklace can be seen wearing at her neck. That is why everybody assume that girl is Luna because she appear right after the name "Luna" is being mention in the latest trailer. The scene where Prompto says, "Noctis, your date is waiting for you" could be not the continuation of their conversation that had about Luna so the "date" Prompto mentions could be refers to Stella (of course, it could be refer to Luna as well.) The Final Fantasy Wiki editors is now discussing about this matter (about the girl is Stella or Luna) as well. P.S. When sending message to anyone, please remember to put signature so we can know who is the one sending us message. Thank you. It is already comfirm the girl is Luna from the Japanese magazine. This is from the discussion about the picture in the Final Fantasy Wiki. ^_^ That all. Rules Hi Sasusakuchiha, I am here to tell you about the wiki rules. To be honest, I am not sure is either you or Lilyxflower was the one who add the Boruto movie trailer info in the BoruSara page but I did see you two edited that page. 1.Remember that information about movie trailer or anything is not allowed in the page until the movie is release (except pictures. Screenshots from the trailer are allowed to put in the pairing galleries page). P.S. If the movie shows in the cinema in your country earlier than other country, you can write the plot after you watch the movie. It is okay that many people haven't watch yet (due some country cinema haven't show yet). As long as the movie is release, you can write it. 2.The profile picture of the pairing page must only see the pairing in that picture. Meaning no other characters in the picture and also two people must be in seen in the picture. The picture you add (Sorry if it wasn't you) in the BoruSara page only can see Boruto. You can put that kind of picture in the galleries page but not as profile picture. Anyway, when you want to change the profile picture, you have to make a discussion to ask people's opinion about changing the profile picture first. 3.Remember to add sources in the evidence section. That's all. I hope you understand ^_^ Hi again. I just saw the SasuHina profile picture. I think it was you who put that picture as a profile picture becuase the picture was uploaded by you (sorry if it wasn't you who put it there). Anyway, I have to remove the picture from that page because profile picture must only be two people in the picture (the pairing). No other character can be seen with the pairing in the picture. Anyway, it is nice that you have uploaded this picture because I been looking for that picture to put it in the "Naruto Shippuden Movie 2" section for a long time. ^_^